Based on supported frequency bands and concurrent manners of different frequency bands, existing wireless local area network (WLAN) devices may be classified into the following types: single band single concurrent (SBSC for short) device, dual band single concurrent (DBSC for short) device, and dual band dual concurrent (DBDC for short) device. The SBSC device integrates one set of a media access control layer/a physical layer/a radio frequency (MAC/PHY/RF for short), where the RF has only one channel and can work at only one frequency band, which is generally a 2.4 GHz frequency band. The DBSC device integrates one set of MAC/PHY/RF, where the RF has two channels: One channel supports 2.4 GHz, and the other channel supports 5 GHz. The RF may switch to either of the frequency bands 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz for use, but cannot support simultaneous work at the two frequency bands. The DBDC device integrates two sets of MAC/PHY/RF, and the RFs work separately at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz, and can work simultaneously at both 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz frequency bands. Because a cost of the DBDC device is high, in the prior art, the DBSC device is used to implement dynamic switching between 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz, so as to achieve a communication effect of time division multiplexing at the two frequency bands. This manner may be referred to as dual band adaptive concurrent (DBAC for short).
However, when the DBAC manner is used in the prior art to implement switching between the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz frequency bands, a problem of service quality deterioration frequently occurs.